The Other Guys
by Vycre
Summary: The ori have been defeated and life is back to normal again.   Lif is actually pretty boring until word reaches the SGC about a grave danger.  What will they do when The Other Guys want to take a shot at ruling their universe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's quiet on the base of the SGC. Too quiet according to the woman who is sitting all alone in her lab. Sam sighs while she looks over the few boring, yes she actually calls off-world gadgets boring, things SG-9 took back from their mission last week. The Ori have been defeated and the universe is back to normal. They've paid a high price for this fragile peace. The Asgard are gone, a great race with great technology. Yes, they left all their knowledge behind, but it impossible to make head or tails of it.

Slowly Sam is drifting off in past events, past loses and past friendships. She often wishes she can turn back time and help her friends from being destroyed. She finds herself missing Narim the most at the moment. Not because she loved him as in love, but because he was so completely honest and true. He was a true friend. She could use some friendship as of now. Many friends passes her mind and she smiles vaguely while remembering them. But suddenly her mind decides to make a jump father into her past and she feels hot coffee spilling over her skin when a face comes forward into her mind, so lively that she can hear him laugh, smell his unique scent and her heart starts racing without actually seeing him in real life. It's Martouf. Sam swallows, hoping that the lump in her throat disapears, but she finds it too difficult to shift her focus to something else. Their first meeting in the desert, their mission to Netu, those very few and scarce moments of where she should have told them about her love and finally their execution. She can hear him beg to take his life, she aims...

'Sam?', Daniel is standing in the doorway and Sam is being pulled back to reality.

'Are you alright?', Daniel asks, while he takes the chair next to her.

'Yes, it's just...', she hesitates. 'I was thinking of all the friends we lost along the way.'

'And there have been quite a few indeed', Daniel nods.

'I miss them.'

'Of course.'

'Don't you wish sometimes you could turn back time?'

'Only a couple times a day', Daniel smiles.

'Why are you here Daniel? I thought the General gave you all two weeks off?'

'Yes, but we have been called back...'

'But.'

'Don't look at me like that Sam, I just came in.'

Good morning campers', a voice is calling from hallway.

Sam and Daniel turn around to discover that Jack is standing behind them.

'Sir? What are you doing here?'

'I'm fine, thanks. How are you?', Jack answers.

'I'm fine as well, what are you doing here?'

'I don't know yet. I was called by General Landry that something extremely urgent has come up and that I had to come down right away. So shall be honor the General with a visit?'

Jack starts walking away and Daniel and Sam are quickly falling in step behind him.

'Hey! Where are we going?', Mitchell shouts as he runs through the corridor to catch up with Jack, Sam and Daniel. 'Haven't you read the memo?' Jack asks Mitchell. The colonel shrugs.'We are going to a exotic planet to be honored as heroes for saving the goddamn universe to goddamn often', Jack continues with a straight face. 'Are you serious?', Mitchell asks excited, taking the bait. 'Of course...'

'Not', interrupts Daniel. 'He is just messing with you Mitchell.

'Owh, too bad', Mitchell mutters. 'I always like good parties with alcohol and ladies.'

'Goodmorning SG-1, General O'neill', Landry is standing with his back to large table in the middle of the room. He is shifting through some papers and apparently too busy to turn around at the moment. 'Take a sit people, so we can start this debriefing about your new mission.'

Jack raises a hand instantly, as being back in fourth grade again. 'Yes, Jack? You want to ask something?', the general has turned around and takes his place at the head of the table. '_Our _mission, sir?', Jack asks while looking around the table. 'Teal'c is not here and without him there is no SG-1 sir.' Daniel uses his comment to bring forth that Vala is also still missing and that she has become an valuable asset to the team.

'Teal'c and Vala will be coming shortly, however that doesn't mean that we can't start the debriefing without them. You see, we have some very interesting guests waiting eagerly to see you again, Jackson, Carter and Jack. And though it is nice to see them again, the circumstances under which they have come here are very dire and need our immediate attention.' 'Any hints on who these guests are, general?', Jack asks curiously, while is suspiciously eying the room as if they would jump from behind the large plants in the corners. 'Well, you're about to see...', Landry says while he mentioned one of the guards to open the door to his office.

'Janet', Daniel whispers stunned. For a moment he sits frozen in his sit, but after a split second he regains control over his limps and jumps up to embrace her. 'What are you doing here? Are you the same Janet we helped by giving the cure for the Prior's plagues when all those SG-1 teams stranded here? How are you doing? What happened in your reality? Why to need our help? It doesn't matter, of course we will give you our help! What...?', Daniel is being interrupted by general Landry.

'Will you please sit down, Jackson? Janet is not the only one who managed to escape her world barely. There is somebody else with her.' At first sight a young man is joining doctor Fraiser. He has sand colored short hair and has a bit of a shy attitude. He looks at the men and woman at the table cautiously as not knowing what to do or say. It is when he looks straight at Sam that she recognize him in an instance. Her mind is going blank and her face pales until it is drained of all color. She feels dizzy and nauseous. She stands and walks slowly toward the man who is smiling carefully at her. This can't be possible! Not after he went back and all those years passed. This is outright cruel! She wants to hit him, yell at him and hurt him badly, but none of these things happen because Sam can only manage to whisper his same just before she femininely faints.

'Martouf.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Sam?', Daniel is sitting next to her bed. 'What happened', Sam asks, drawing a complete blank about what happened after she Martouf in de conference room. Daniel quickly explains that she fainted, probably due to lack of sufficient amounts of food and water in the past few days. 'That is just the nice explanation for fainting like a fan girl', Sam grins ashamed. Did she indeed overreact? What did her teammates now think of her? What about Landry? And more important what about Martouf and of course Lan'tash! Will they see her now as a weak woman? She grunts uncomfortably at the idea. She makes a mental note. Another things she has to clarify and explain with the gentlemen. This time they will not leave her behind so easily! Their Sam Carter have had her chance, now it is hers!

'Teal'c!', Sam shouts as she joyfully embraces the jaffa. It is selfom, but he returns the embrace shortly before he lets go. 'How are you doing?', he asks while he looks around the gate room. 'Well, life is back to being boring again, however we had visitors this morning and I guess that General Landry will want to continue the debriefing now that you and Vala have arrived.

'Vala is back already?', the big man asks curiously.

Sam raises an eyebrow. 'Yes... why do you sound so surprised?'

'Because last time I saw her, she was running away hard from a mob of angry rich people she had just eluded in giving her all their valuables.'

'And why would she do that?'

'She told them she, personally, had rid the galaxy from the Ori.'

Sam laughs. 'It's nice to know that some things just never change.'

'Welcome back SG-1 and of course you Jack', Landry starts the debriefing again. 'As you all know, we have some visitors who came to us in distress and with a very disturbing story. They will now...

yes, Vala?'. The dark haired woman leans back in her chair while her hand is still in midair.

'Wow, how does he do that?', she asks at Daniel and Mitchell. 'Is he telepathic? He just knew I was going to raise my hand even before I knew I was going to raise my hand.'

'General Landry knew that you would raise your hand to ask a stupid question which is completely unrelated to the topic at hand, because you always raise your hand and interrupt him for a completely unrelated question', Mitchell snorts. Vala look at the man across the table with a deadly glare and focuses her attention back again to General Landry. 'You said: _As you all know_, but I don't know what this is all about so it's incorrect', she states.

The general looks irritated for a moment, takes a deep breath and is just about to open his mouth for a cunning reply when he is interrupted one again.

'Well, if you weren't too busy with stealing money from poor, innocent people, then you would be here on time to hear the story', Mitchell snaps at the young woman.

'Mentioning the story...', Daniel decides to cut in. 'We weren't even long enough in the debriefing to hear the story, because of...'

'The whole point of this useless discussion is about the simple fact that we shouldn't keep interrupting each other, otherwise we'll never hear anything again!', Sam finally steps in and makes sure that a few of the participants have the elegance to look ashamed.

'As I were saying earlier, we have a very delicate situation on our hands which require all of the SG teams to work at their maximum capacity and especially SG-1 will play an important part in our solution to the problem at hand. That's why I have decided to bring back General O'Neill so that the team will have it's previous setting with the extra assistance of Colonel Mitchell and Vala', Landry is explaining to the now curious team members.

'What is exactly the problem, sir?', Jack is finally daring to ask the question which is burning inside all the members. General Landry looks at the two visitors at the head of the table. 'I think Dr. Fraiser and Martouf are the best people to explain the situation and the problem which will be our problem soon.

All the members are now looking at Janet, who swallows and takes a quick sip from her glass of water. She then glances at Martouf and when he nods she turns her attention back toward the others in the room. 'As you all know, we are from the world who stranded her some years ago...' While she speaks Vala's hand shoots into the sky again but everybody is too focused to notice it, except for Mitchell, who smashes her hand down onto the table again. Janet continues her story. 'The cure for the prior's plague worked as a charm. We were finally crawling back to our feet and we were strong and ready to fight back. It worked. The human race working together in such fashion that we were able to beat them back. The Stargate was fully disclosed to the entire world and it was used for mass scaled evacuations. We were on the winning hand or at least we thought. But suddenly another enemy appeared on stage. We had never seen them before nor had one of our allies. Their strength is formidable and their numbers unending. These creatures are almost impossible to kill and they are quick in their movements. Their weapons far more superior then the Asgard weapons we had at the moment. Even the replicators which were held in stasis for study, were used in battle and they failed immediately. The numbers on our planet were soon diminished to almost none and they infiltrated our SGC. All the teams who didn't made it off world in time were slaughtered. Our SG-1 doesn't exist anymore. We were out of ideas and out of options and the only way we could think of to get help was our quantum mirror. It is a miracle that we found you guys again and we can only beg you grant us asylum in this world.'

'You do not wish to get help to save your world? To go back home?', General Landry asks surprised.

This time it is Martouf who answers or rather Lan'tash as his eyes flashes and the vibrating voice of the symbiote sounds clearly through the room. 'It is no option to go back to that world. In that world, the human race is annihilated. We are on our on now and we wish to stay here.'

'Do you have anything to offer in return?', Jack asks the man bluntly.

'Jack!'

'No Sam. We offer them a home and what do we get in return?'

Lan'tash looks Jack straight in the eye and then sighs. 'We have been scouting our enemy for a long period of time before we decided we had to save whatever we could. We heard their plans and though we do not know who they are and how they came to know these things, we do know where they are planning to get. They have found a way to travel not only between galaxy's but also between different realities. And apparently they hold a terrible grudge against certain individuals in a certain reality. They are coming here... to destroy every form of life here by living here.'

'Destroying life by living here', Daniel mutters. 'What creature destroys lives around him so that he can live?'

'Apparently they have the ability to suck the life out of their enemy and strengthen themselves. But that is not all... It seems that the Ori priests have found a way to combine the DNA of themselves with these vicious creatures... They are powerful and hungry and we bring warning, because they are coming for all life in this reality', Lan'tash finishes his story.

It is quiet in the conference room. The two visitors are looking around. 'It looks like you all know what kind of enemy we were facing', Janet says. 'Well, Janet... In our reality we found the mystical Atlantis and we sent people to the far end of the universe', Sam starts explaining. 'There they found an enemy, the ones you described, and they caused a war and a massacre and after many years they finally escaped them and now we all hope they are slowly dying in their own galaxy far away from here.'

'But why do they want to come here?', Martouf takes control.

'The SG-teams in Atlantis made sure that these enemies couldn't feed on humans again. And they are now slowly starving, since their attempt at finding Earth failed. But if these other guys come hear and start throwing a party for the rest of them, then we are screwed. So we have to contact Atlantis and start preparations for contacting everybody again and renewing old alliances and prepare for these enemies.'

'Yes I understand and we can really help you all with this, but who are these enemies?', Janet asks almost angry.

'They are called the Wraith...', Sam mutters, as silence is filling the room.

'So we've got almighty Ori and immortal Wraith...', General Landry is pacing the room. All eyes are following him intensely. 'What does those two combined make of our enemies...?'

'Campers, let me introduce you to the... Oraith'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Oraith?', Daniel is breaking the profound silence.

'Yes, it sounds nice... Oraith... it's got a catchy edge', Jack replies.

'Does not'

'Does to'

'Does not'

'Does to'

'Does... '

'It doesn't matter how our old enemies are called in their new outfits', General Landry stops the bickering between the two old team members. 'They are numerous and dangerous for the obvious reasons and that's why you will all be given the task to retrace old alliances and friendships forged over the years and start contacting them about this threat.'

Sam is sitting in her lab. The names of old friends are flashing by in her memory. Some are pleasant, because she knows that they can perhaps be contacted again, but most of them are gone, lost or forgotten. She sighs deeply when she thinks of Narim and the Tollans. They would be a great race and allies to have beside them in the coming war, but they are all gone. Destroyed by those filthy snakes, when they refused to use their technology to attack Earth. The last contact they had was while they were fleeing and that was abruptly ended by, most likely, a fatal blow to their ship.

'You are worried, Samantha', it's not a question, it's a statement. Sam almost chokes in her coffee when she hears Lan'tash's voice so close behind her. She didn't hear them coming and she spins around when she feel his hand trace her shoulder blade.

'Lan'tash, hi', she swallows. 'I didn't hear you there.'

'Well, I have been an operative for the Tok'ra for quite some time', he chuckles.

Sam falls silent, not knowing what to say. Her eyes are darting through her room while her mind is racing to find subjects to talk about.

'You look as nervous as Martouf is feeling at the moment, my Samantha', the man in front of her whispers seductively.

It makes Sam's mind go haywire and she simply stops looking for an excuse to talk and just stares at the former Tok'ra. His eyes hold the passionate, deep, all knowing look they always have when Lan'tash is in control. She inhales the specific scent which accompanies the Martouf's body as soon as the symbiote is in control. It sounds crazy, but even the feeling of their skin upon hers is different when he is leading the body. She is drawn back to reality when she his hands upon hers. She watches passively while he takes her hands in his and pull her onto her feet. His arms slip around her waist and he pulls her against his body. The embrace is shining with self confidence from his side and slowly and unsure how to proceed Sam lets her own arms rest around Lan'tash loosely.

'We have missed you terribly Samantha', he whispers into her ear. Sam tries not to feel offended, but deep inside she still does. She draws back a little bit, so she can look into the man's eyes.

'You don't miss me, Lan'tash, you know that', she mutters hurt. It must have shown in her eyes somehow, because the symbiote tightens his arms around her and looks worried.

'How can you say that, Samantha? We say: we love you and we mean _you. _Not the Sam Carter from our reality, but _you_. We have missed you ever since we met again those few years ago.'

Sam stays silent, while she is turning over every word in her mind searching for something offensive, so that she can shy away from him and return to her save bubble of untouchiness and loneliness. But after a while she discovers she can't find anything reasonable in his words to start a fight with Lan'tash, so she looks up again and meets his intense gaze.

'The Tok'ra would want you back as an operative...', she suddenly finds an excuse.

'That would happen after the war. Plenty of time for some soul searching', he rebates the blow.

'We could all die in de war, so what's the point in...'

'Just because we all can die in this war we should explore our feelings and act upon them'

'I'm different than the Sam you know and...'

'We love you already and we will only love you more if we're given the time.'

'Can you stop rebating every strike I'm trying to afflict upon you?'

'Why would we? I love a good discussion and fight.'

'Yes, you love that! What about Martouf? What does he thinks of your behavior?'

'He is hiding far away inside, hoping that you would forgive us someday', he grins wolfish.

'I will forgive hem, yes, but you?... I will have to think about it very deeply', Sam's voice is getting higher the more angrier she get. 'And why the hell should I forgive him one day? What the hell are you planning on doing to me Lan'tash? Restrain me? Control me? Hurt me?'

'No, I will never hurt you, my Samantha, but what I'm going to do to you and hopefully with you, is much, much better than the suggestions you offered', he smile mischievous.

Without any warning at all, Lan'tash crushes his lips onto hers. It's not sweet, it's not gentle and perhaps it's not even with love at that moment. It's the dire need for loving caressing. It's the dire need to convince Sam that he loves her, needs her and desires her. The woman need some time to recover from the sudden, smashing kiss. After a moment she feels the pressure from his lips fading a bit. It gives her time to adjust her posture and then she feels his lips move gentle. He puts small kisses onto her lips and moving to her cheek. His embrace tightens once more and she feels her knees buckle when he shortly nibbles at her ear. She has to dig her nails into his shoulder to keep herself standing and when he finally reaches her lips again, she is the one who pushes her lips onto his. For a moment he is frozen, but then he chuckles softly. 'More', Sam softly whispers, almost moaning. 'Please, give me more', she begs the love of her life.

Happily Lan'tash obeys her request and he slips his tongue over her lips. She reacts by opening her mouth and before she can force his lips to part, Lan'tash let his tongue slide inside her mouth. Again Sam is stunned by the intense feeling love she feeling, but soon it is replaced by the intense feeling of desire, lust and need. The sweet kisses are replaced by fierce battle fought between the tongues of the two participants. Sam fingers are digging in his shoulders while his hands are grasping her shoulders and head. They are completely lost in each other. The entire world could burn and fall away beneath their feet and they wouldn't notice it even a bit. The Oraith could attack and suck the life out of every living soul including them and they wouldn't notice a bit. They felt invincible, strong and absolutely lost in each other. Nothing could break them apart now, not until they would have each other whole... nothing in the world could bring them back to reality...absolutely nothing...

'Good afternoon happy campers!', except that then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long waiting, but too busy working. Here is a rather small chapter this time, but it's better than waiting even long!;)**

Chapter 4

'Oraith?... Oraith? Which genius came up with that name?', Dr. Rodney McKay is shouting through the conference room at Atlantis.

He pacing around the table furiously while the others are sitting around the table and follow him anxiously. SG-1 arrived at Atlantis about an hour ago and it took some time to get the leading team of the city present and accounted for. Up until now everything went fine, as fine as a conversation about impending doom can be, until the moment where the new found name of the enemy was being introduced. Rodney slams both hands on the smooth surface of the table and looks everybody in the eye one by one. 'Who the hell thought it was a good idea to name the enemy 'Oraith?', he asks in a tone which fails to sound threatening. When he reaches the end of the table only one person is left... Jack O'Neill. Jack looks straight at the doctor and challenges him to say something cunning. Rodney however just keeps looking at the general and thinks of a good thing to say.

'Should've known', is the best line he can come up with.

'Why is that?',Jack replies.

'Because I couldn't have hoped for a better name from the man who sticks his head in alien devices.'

'Says the man who thought that it was a good idea to attach a shield to his chest.'

'You almost got yourself killed by your vicious search for a weapon.'

'You almost killed yourself, because you were afraid to get hurt by anything.'

'You were almost history by the knowledge of an ancient race.'

'You were almost history of starvation.'

'I wasn't.'

'Was.'

'Wasn't.'

'Can we just accept that you are an ass and continue with this very important conversation?', Jack finally cuts of McKay.

'So, let me just get this straight...', Richard Woolsey says after Jack and his team have finished their story. 'What's there to 'get straight'?', Jack snaps at the man leading Atlantis. 'The Ori and the Wraith from another universe have literately come together and formed one front and now they are coming here! So the only thing you have to 'get straight' are those ridicules uniforms and weird protocols of talking endlessly about every little bit of action you have to undertake for universal savior.'

'Jack, don't forget to breathe in there somewhere', Daniel tries to break the icy silence immediately following Jack's words.

'So they are really coming to our reality?', Woolsey asks.

'It appears so', Teal'c is the one who answers. Everybody is a bit surprised that the big Jaffa is the one to answer. 'I have had several reports of anomalies appearing in certain regions under control of the Jaffa alliance. They seems to be some sort of rifts through which small devices are coming.'

'And these devices? What are doing now?'

'For now they are doing nothing. They drift dormant in orbit of the planets of stars where they first appeared. We think, however, that these devices will be used to create a kind of stargate like our Ori did, but it will be able to travel through the walls which separate the realities', Sam explains.

'So what are we going to do?', Woolsey finally asks the question which nobody dared to ask the team.

It's once again Sam who takes the lead and answers. 'We will examine the pieces of the Hive Ship we've recovered from the last battle in orbit above Earth and we will find a way to adapt the power of traveling in hyperspace and the upgrade and modify the manner of input and use of the ZPM's so that we can make our own ships better and faster. Then we will fly back to Pegasus with your leading team from Atlantis and we will warn the people there and gather every source of power and every string of alliances you've made to build a fleet and army ready to fight off the Oraith.

And yes, that means that we have to ally with your former enemies, with the Wraith of this world who are not willing to die by the hands of there counter parts and we will find the Asgard there and hopefully many, many more strong and powerful allies in all the galaxies we know.'


End file.
